


Let's pretend

by rsadelle



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Blood, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-02
Updated: 2004-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she could slide down, she could get through his legs and away, maybe, but he's using his body to press her into the wall and there's nowhere to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's pretend

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the movie and skimmed the novelization (er, twice), so I know that there's no time for this to happen, but just pretend.

Riddick has her wrists, holding her hands flat against the wall. His legs are hooked around the front of hers, away from the blades on her heels. She's off balance. If she could slide down, she could get through his legs and away, maybe, but he's using his body to press her into the wall and there's nowhere to go.

"Jack."

"Jack was weak," she says, like they haven't already had this conversation.

"Jack was mine." His lips are right against her ear. "I didn't give you permission to change your name."

He lets her struggle against him even though they both know she's not going anywhere.

"Who'd you kill?" he asks her when she's mostly out of breath.

There's only one answer to that, and she smiles against the rock when she gives it to him. "Anybody I wanted to." She can feel him growing hard against her.

One finger strokes her cheek, both her wrists in one hand now, and still as secure as before. "That's my girl." His tongue swipes across the side of her neck, tasting her. "How'd you do it?"

"Like you. With a shiv."

"Into the sweet spot." His hand moves down her body to rest on her hip.

"Sometimes." She waits, still and quiet, while he undoes her pants and then his. "Slit some throats. Not as sweet, but it gets the job done."

His cock pushes into her, hard and deep. It's an easy slide that ends with her fighting for calm.

He bends one of her arms back and wipes her fingers through the blood on his cheek. Too much for what she did to him earlier; he must have opened it up again.

He brings their hands back down and presses them against her mouth. She licks her own fingers without being told. She likes the taste of blood and sweat and him.

"Castration," she says, and squeezes her cunt around him. "Did some of that. Guys who got too friendly."

He lets out a puff of air that might be a laugh against her neck.

He thrusts into with short little jerks that shake her against the wall, and against the fingers he has pressed to her cunt. She knows better than to make a sound.

Eventually he speaks again. "Are you still mine?"

She expects "Jack," but he says, "Kyra," and she comes with no more noise than a quick gasp.

Riddick, too, is nearly silent as he empties himself into her. She spares a moment for panic--no birth control in slam--and then he brings her off again.


End file.
